


A Blossom in the Dark

by Sehin



Series: Consuming Lust and Blood [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Love, Dark Haruno Sakura, Dark Uchiha Sasuke, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Leather Kink, M/M, Mentioned Hinata/Neji, Mentioned Hyuga Hinata, Mentioned Hyuga Neji, Mentioned Kimimaro, Mentioned OC Naruto Son, Mentioned Uchiha Sarada, Motorbike Kink, Multi, Naruto is called Menma, Not Beta Read, Sakura has a dark past, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, killing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: It was a ordinary day that would change the life of 24-year-old final year medical student prodigy Sakura Haruno forever.*Itachi is brought in for a lung condition and Sakura Haruno meets Sasuke and Menma, quickly sliding into a world she left behind as a child and yet not at all opposed to that slide.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Consuming Lust and Blood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167194
Kudos: 9





	A Blossom in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note that Naruto is called Menma in this Universe.
> 
> Need to read the first two stories to understand this universe.

It was a ordinary day that would change the life of 24-year-old final year medical student prodigy Sakura Haruno forever.

A 29-year-old long black-haired male named Itachi Uchiha was admitted to hospital by his younger brother Sasuke and his red-haired best friend Menma with a lung infection. Doctor Tsunade, head of the ward, placed Sakura in charge of his care. Normally a final-year student wouldn't be left in charge, particularly one as young as her. But this wasn't her first time solo and it wasn't the last.

Itachi spent a few days in hospital, Sasuke and Menma visiting every day and staying all day, rarely leaving the room. Each time Sakura entered their private room (Itachi was a friend of the fabulously rich Kurama Kaze and thus entitled to one), she often watched the tender looks between the two brothers, with the support of the red haired man beside him (and red eyes that haunted her like the attractive brothers' deep black ones), and it was clear the brothers were close. How close wasn't any of her business really, though she blamed her friendship with Hinata, who had run away with her cousin Neji to marry five years ago when they were nineteen, on why she wasn't bothered by anything many would consider taboo.

It was on the fifth day after Sakura had finished her rounds and was passing Itachi's room when she heard Itachi insisting the pair each.

"The food isn't all that bad here, otouto," the older raven was saying. "And I don't need you watching me like a hawk."

"I thought you liked it when I watched you?" Sasuke replied. "I don't want you to be alone here."

"He'll be fine, teme," Menma said. "It's only an hour and we need to eat. Listen to Itachi, he's smart remember."

"Thank you, Menma," Itachi chuckled softly. "No wonder Kurama keeps you around."

The red head chuckled. "That's not all he keeps me around for."

Sakura shivered at the tone and almost missed the two friends walking out.

"Sakura," Menma smiled. "Are you on your rounds?"

"Just on my way to eat," the pink-head pre-med replied. "You?"

"Same," Sasuke said. "Would you like to join us?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't see why not."

And it was after that, Sakura's life would never again return to normal.

*

When Itachi was able to return home, it brought an end to their lunches. But it didn't end the conversations.

The taller raven was not completely out of the woods so he needed home visits occasionally. Sakura was more than happy to take time out of her day as it meant she could spend time with Sasuke and Menma, the first friends she'd made since she'd started pre-med at only twenty. Being the prodigy she was, graduating high school at only fifteen and finishing in three years medical college before getting picked by Tsunade herself, she hadn't had much time to make friends and so having the pair around helped her. In more ways than one.

It was during a weekly check-up and she'd just finished with Itachi when she entered the bathroom, only to find Sasuke just wrapping a towel around himself after a shower. Her green eyes glided down the young man's body, with his spikes drooping down his eyes, the hawk and snake tattoos adorning his arms, the bar pierced nipples, the six pack and a trail leading to an impressive bulge. It was a sight and it sent sensations in her stomach.

Sasuke's look wasn't offensive, the smirk on his face a clear indication he was more amused. "Like what you see?" he asked.

Sakura snapped back and blushed. "Sorry," she apologised. "I was only here to wash my hands, didn't realise it was occupied."

The raven chuckled. "You aren't the first person to walk in on me," he replied. "We don't really care for privacy here."

As if to the prove a point, Menma walked in without a care. "Teme, I can't find one of my contacts. You seen them?"

Sasuke nodded. "On the counter."

"Thanks," the red haired man said. "Hey, Sakura."

Sakura turned and was about to say hello when she ended up staring herself.

Menma was stark naked, giving her a full sight of his orange fox tattoo on his chest over bar pierced nipples, the black swirl on his stomach and a nice cock and balls. She looked into her eyes and noticed that only one of them was red. The other was a bright blue colour.

With a smirk, the redhead walked over to the counter and began putting in the contact over his blue eye. "Can't wait for that snake bastard to hurry up with that shit. I hate doing this all the time."

"I think they look nice." Sakura said.

Menma grunted and turned, eyes both red. "And they remind me of someone who could never exist," he then turned to the raven. "I'm off."

Sasuke nodded. "Have fun," he chuckled. "And be careful, dobe."

"Always, teme."

And with that, the other left to get dressed.

Sakura turned, her eyebrow rose in question. "What does he mean?"

Sasuke sighed. "It's from a time before he was Menma, when he was a child hidden in an impostor."

The pink-haired woman looked out the door. "A long story."

A very long story."

Little did she realise would get to hear it, along with everything else.

*

A rare day off for Sakura meant she spent the time shopping for food. Tsunade had her working a long double-shift and made sure she wasn't on-call. It was good since it meant she didn't need to wear medical scrubs, instead in a comfortable jeans and red top. Exiting the grocer, she stopped still when she saw Sasuke and Menma in front of her, leaning on some very nice motor bikes.

Both were dressed in leather, Sasuke in dark blue and Menma in burnt orange. Both had the jackets open as well, with the raven showing off a white t-shirt and Menma a black net shirt that showed off part of his tattoo. Sakura had to stop herself from drooling.

_Since when do I have a fetish for leather-wearing bikers?_

Walking passed both of them, she noted the pair were in a conservation with the head pieces in their ears, though she managed to catch their attention long enough to earn a wave from both. She waved back but didn't disturb them and kept going. The reving of the bikes shortly afterwards turned her head and she saw the pair of them heading down the street at a healthy speed. Sakura's eyes roamed their bodies as they passed her and she could swear she felt their eyes on her.

Shivering at the thought, she couldn't help but sigh.

"I really need to get laid," she said quietly to herself. "Both of them are clearly gay and with other men so I have no chance."

It still didn't stop the images of their bodies haunt her mind as she made her way back to her apartment. She went about her routine of putting her shopping away and was about to sit down to watch television, thus distracting her thoughts from two very sexy men, when the door bell rang.

Sighing, she stood up and went the door, opening it to see three very well dressed men surrounding a very familiar woman.

"Hello, Sakura," Kin Tsuchi said, a vicious grin on her face. "My employer would like your assistance. And he would appreciate if you came without a fuss."

Though she could've easily taken on all of them, Sakura did have a black belt in martial arts and had even taken up boxing on a whim, she knew it would do no good, particularly since Kin's smug look and what she'd done to her when she was only twelve still haunted her to this day.

 _That was a long time ago,_ she thought. _And I was a different person then._

Shaking the images of her childhood before they took hold, she looked up at the woman. "I guess I'll need a medical bag."

"Always knew you were a smart girl."

*

Treating gun shot wounds weren't unusual for Sakura since it seemed that the city had issues with the criminal underworld having it out. Civilian casualties were actually rather low though, except when it came to one particular gang. The one that had held her hostage for only three hours now.

She sat in a bedroom with an impressive queen size bed and adornments everywhere, sitting here for nearly an hour after being "escorted" to the room after hearing an offer from the crime boss. She hadn't given it much thought since she'd made it clear she wasn't interested in the criminal underworld or being associated with it, leading her to punch Kin in the face and breaking the bones of her goons, leading the old man to chuckle.

"Shame," Gato said. "To think the daughter of Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno would reject such an offer. But I'll give you an hour to think."

Sakura's parents had worked with the Sannin Syndicate when she was a child until she was twelve when three of the enforcers turned on the crime boss and murdered the parents and before beating her bloody before leaving her stuffed into a windowless room for three days with the bodies of her parents until she were found by Tsunade. After that, she swore never to be weak again and was plotting vengeance, only to leave two years later to have a normal life and forget her oath.

The past always has a terrible way of catching up with you, she sighed. Guess I can't escape it.

Two thuds against the door drove Sakura out of her thoughts and then the wood splintered from a descent kick from a leather riding boot. Looking up, her eyes widened as before her were two very familiar men.

"Sakura?" Menma's red eyes were wide. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same about both of you," she replied, her eyes noting the two bodies of the guards bleeding out from two headshots. Did they do that? "Gato wanted to hire my services, I'm planning on refusing and probably getting killed afterwards."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. "And why would they be interested in a pre-med student?"

Sakura shrugged. "Because a medical prodigy and someone with a childhood among criminal underground would be more leaning," she replied. "Though I swore to stay out of this life a long time ago."

"Hn," Sasuke nodded, he then looked at Menma. "Wanna tell her?"

"Be quick," Menma replied. "Time's burning."

Sasuke turned back. "Gato pissed off Aniki and Kurama with an appalling offer to kill my great-uncle," he said. "We decided to have some fun with him and his men."  
Sakura's eyes went to the raven's back. "What sort of fun?" she asked.

Menma chuckled, a vicious smile on her face. "Can you handle a bit of mangling and death?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment. If I'm to get out of here and life a couple of more hours... "I'm a pre-med, blood and mangling is part of the job. Being witness to it will be different."

Sasuke snorted. "Believe me, we make it an art form."

And they did. Gato was gutted like a pig and his henchmen were certainly dead without raising a finger. Kin managed to escape but Sakura wasn't bothered by it. Instead watching the pair working together to slaughter everyone in the room was thrilling and the heat pooling in her stomach set off another series of images.

 _Leather, motors, bloodshed,_ Sakura breathed out heavily. _Forget romance, I want lust._

After it was done, the pair took her home, playing passenger to Sasuke's bike. Feeling the heat (and not a drip of blood on him either) of his body the entire time and the red eyes of Menma on her the entire time as he followed comforted her as they safely made it to her apartment.

After showering, she dressed and entered her room to find a cooked meal for her and the two men that had remained waiting for her. Without hesitation, Sakura made her way to the counter and the three ate together as if before, sharing a good laugh and normal conversation until the meal was over.

"Never spoil a good meal with a bad word," Sasuke had once said. "Save it for later."

That later came after cleaning up and sitting in the living room. Sakura went first, telling her about her past and the horror of what Kin's betrayal did to her parents and her determination for revenge that had resurfaced only six hours ago. Sasuke and Menma then revealed their pasts, from the boy named Naruto who was taken in more by Kurama and became the redhead sitting with her today and the raven's own loss that led to his path with his brother (and lover as Sakura figured out and smiled in understanding for the love).

By the time it was over, Sakura went to bed and the men left to go home with a new understanding. And another step in a direction she was clearly destined to rise in.

*

A few days later, Sakura was coming to the men's apartment for Itachi's latest check-up when she met up with Menma and Kurama, the former in his burnt orange leather while the latter in a fine black suit and red blood shirt, on the street. As they entered the building by a private entrance, something she regularly used as it had the only access to the apartment, Menma's red eyes were almost sparkling. When Sakura asked what he was happy about, the redhead gave a vicious smile that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine and said it was a suprise.

The door was opened and Sakura's eyes were greeted with Sasuke, naked and tattooed bouncing on his older brother's cock on the sofa, lost in pleasure as he was fucked hard and fast. Her eyes pooled over with lust at the sight she'd only imagined last night and seeing it in real life pooled the heat in her stomach again.

 _Fuck, what a sight!_ she was almost screamed in her thoughts.

Itachi looked over and smiled. "Hello, Sakura," he greeted, before moving his hands to stand, his brother wrapping his arms and legs around without allowing the taller raven's erection to fall out of his hole. "I'll be with you as soon as I'm done with my otouto," he said as he and Sasuke made their way to their bedroom, with the younger's soft moans of pleasure and eyes of lust watching her the entire time.

Kurama's deep chuckle broke her thoughts. "They may be some time," he said. "Kitsune, the surprise."

"Right, Kyuubi," Menma replied, moving towards their bedroom, turning to Sakura. "I hope you like our gift."

Sakura's eyebrow rose. "Your gift?" she asked Kurama, whom she now knew as the famous killer-for-hire Kyuubi, taking in his red eyes and dazzling hair.

"For you, dear blossoms," the older man answered. "My kitsune and Raven insisted."

The muffling cries turned her head to Menma reentering the lounge, pulling with her a tied up and gagged Kin Tsuchi. She had a descent bruise on her forehead and it appeared she'd had some of her hair cut. Her outfit was ripped, exposing quite a bit of skin around her breasts. When looked at the sight of Sakura, her eyes widened.

The pink-haired woman's own green eyes widened. She looked at Menma. "What would I do to her?"

Kurama's deep chuckle reached her ears, and a finger brushed the hair from it. In a dark whisper, no doubt accompanied by a smirk, the man said. "Whatever you wish, dear blossoms," she shivered at the words. "And don't you deserve such a great gift."

Sakura moved forward until she was in front of Kin, staring at her for a while. Itachi and Sasuke reentered the room sometime after, Sasuke dressed in a black t-shirt and sweatpants while Itachi wore a long black dressing gown. Looking into the eyes of the younger raven, she smirked and then turned to Menma. "Kitsune, Raven," she said. "Care to do the honors?"

Menma laughed and Sasuke smirked.

"It'll be their pleasure, young blossoms," Kurama smiled, guiding her to the third bedroom which was vacant, the others following with the latest victim of the terrible men Sakura had grown to like. "They were almost willing to beg for the pleasure."

Sakura smiled as Kin was placed on the table in the middle of the room, itself covered in plastic and the sunlight shining through black shaded windows into it, and was tied down with the pair. As they went about getting their tools, she turned to Itachi. "I'd like to do my examination here while my gift is done."

The taller raven chuckled as the door was closed and he took a seat at the chair. "Of course, Sakura," he replied. "I always have enjoyed watching my otouto at work."

"And I my Kitsune," Kurama said, taking the second chair in the room. "And have your vengeance, dear blossoms."

Sakura smiled, a vicious one that nearly put Menma's to shame. "I intend to."

Kin's eyes bulged and she tried to move and loosen her bonds. The Kitsune and the Raven, however, were professionals and when they pierced her skin on both her arms with the flaying knives, her muffled screams of pain were music to Sakura's ears, drowning out the cries that had haunted her for twelve years.

And the path was now clear.

*

Itachi and Kurama had left with the remains of Kin sometime ago and Menma and Sasuke were showering, washing away the blood that had accumulated.

Sakura sat in the Uchiha brothers' bedroom, her eyes replaying the images of what had happened to the woman who had betrayed and destroyed her life and the two men responsible. Watching their techniques impressed her greatly and along with everything else about them, she was so turned on that she was busy rubbing her clit in her jeans, having slipped her fingers there sometime ago. Lost in the pleasure, she never realised that Sasuke had finished and was watching her, his black eyes taking in everything.

His chuckle broke her thoughts. "What are thinking about, Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura shivered. "You, Menma, you are so hot in your element."

"We are," he said. "And it turns you on?"

"F-fuck," the heat pooled more and she could feel slickness. "Yes!"

The bed dipped and Sakura's eyes glazed over as she took in Sasuke moving over her, along her a close up of his fine body. "Would you like a chance to taste me? To taste Menma? Separately or together?"

Sakura moaned, the slickness increasing, wetting her panties and jeans. "Y-yes!"

Fingers glided to the button of her jeans, flicking the button and unzipping, followed by two strong hands pulling them and her panties down. Cool air hit her vagina and Sakura moaned as the jeans were pulled off her body. "Stop and sit up, Sakura," Sasuke's voice said. She obeyed, her fingers leaving her as she sat up, allowing the man's hands to pull her t-shirt off, quickly followed by her sports bra. Now as naked as the raven, she felt lust come over her like a giant wave. Her green eyes took in every bit of the man, a cold blooded killer (and a guy who just a few hours before was fucked by his equally hot brother) but also one of the two men who saved her life just a few days ago. And one she would follow on for along time.

The dipping of the bed pulled both of them to the equally red-haired Menma joining them. His chuckle sent a wave through her and had an effect on Sasuke as well.

"Am I welcomed to this upcoming fuck fest?" he asked.

Sasuke chuckled. "What does Sakura want?"

Sakura looked between both of them. "Touch me, fuck me, I don't care. I'm in it forever and I'm with you forever!" she was breathing heavily watching the two men she was ready to give up a clean life for. "I want your darkness!"

Menma gave a small laugh. "Darkness isn't so bad," he said. "Kurama taught me that."

The raven smiled. "And we will treat you like a princess, Sakura," he said. "You are the only woman we would be happy to enter OUR lives."

Sakura smirked. "Then show me."

And the two men did. She was between them, with Sasuke's cock in her vagina, hitting her spot and slick with lube and her fluids, while Menma took her from behind, his hands grabbing at her tits as he breathed heavily into her. Sakura was lost in pleasure of both men as they fucked her hard and fast, reaching her climax at the same time as the men, who were just as synchronised in the bedroom as they were when out for the kill. The images ran through her mind as both men pulled out of her, fingers reaching to pull her to the head of the bed and resting on the pillows.

Deep chuckles broke their euphoria followed by more dips and moans from Sasuke and Menma as Itachi and Kurama took their respective lovers into their arms.

"Much as we loved watching," Itachi said, pulling Sasuke's back to his naked chest, unadorned with tattoos and piercings but just as beautiful. "We would love a chance to join."

"Indeed," Kurama smiled, a groan following as Menma's lips took in the older man's cock to the hilt. "And you, dear blossoms, are not going to sleep tonight."

Sakura chuckled as she looked at Itachi's cock enter his brother's hole, earning a moan from Sasuke. "I don't mind," she said. "After all, four handsome men fucking turns me on as much as blood, murder and vengeance."

Kurama chuckled as Menma moved down his length, long fingers making their way between the woman's legs, entering her clit. "Welcome to our world, blossoms, and enjoy."

Sakura groaned as she watched the younger redhead's mouth leave the older's cock and flipping himself over to line his hole with the length before seeing Sasuke's lips catch his brother's as they moved in sync together. "Thank you, Kyuubi, I think I will."

*

"Ah, Doctor Haruno, how are you today?"

"Quite well, Doctor Orochimaru, thank you for asking."

"And the children?"

"Sarada and Haruto are good. They're visiting their parents."

"Wonderful, wonderful. I'm sure they'll have fun."

"Kurama and Itachi are away paying visits to some 'old friends'. It'll just be Sasuke and Menma today."

"They are wonderful fathers, considering their odd family."

"And they love every moment of the time. Sarada is just like Sasuke and may or may not be taking after him while Haruto is the apple in Menma's very red eyes now."

"Ha! Menma has always been grateful since you found the link I needed to permanently change his eye and hair colours."

"You were almost there, Orochimaru. Menma's just impatient."

"Except on the job."

"Except on the job. In the bedroom, however..."

"Another story for another time. Kimimaro awaits you."

"Excellent. He'll be very happy when I finally give him the cure for his bone condition."

"He is a prize to be sure. And I'm thankful for your assistance. Until later."

"Until later."

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry to my dark universe. This haunted me (and left me horny too from the images I came up with) and just had to be written. And once again, my trip brings me to Sakura Haruno. Her path and her story I had to do it and Sakura deserves happiness. After all, she gets a nice job and Sasuke and Naruto/Menma have a friend (with benefits and approved by their respective lovers of course).
> 
> One thing that drove this story too was the fact I wanted to see Sasuke and Naruto/Menma in leather on motorbikes. Hell, my fetish for that really shone through there. The image burns in my head and I wish I could draw so I could see it ;)
> 
> As to Sakura herself, there are so many haters out there. But to be fair, I hate Karin with the same passion and if you read the first story you'll know her fate when she tried to expose them (yet to figure out what she wanted out of it -- maybe Sasuke). So, why not bring her in and give her a cheerful ending :) And besides, I like a good threesome between these two (when I don't ship Sakura with Sasuke or Hinata or Itachi).
> 
> As to Tsunade and her connection to Orochimaru, what exactly Orochimaru and Sakura did to allow Naruto/Menma's eyes and hair to become permanent red, Hinata and Neji's story, Sarada and Haruto, they have their own stories to tell and perhaps I will pick up on it. If you want those, I am more than happy to take the challenge. All you have to do is ask.
> 
> Until next time, please kudos AND comment. I wanna hear your thoughts :)


End file.
